Faith in the Amulet
by Merlin-Herondale
Summary: When Castiel loses faith in himself can the Doctor and Dean help restore it? And can Dean and Castiel ever forgive each other? SPN-Post season 8. DW-anytime, i just use the Doctor, could be any, i was thinking of the 11 while writing, but i did not state it. I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR SUPERNATURAL. THIS WAS MY FIRST CROSS OVER AND MY FIRST DOCTOR WHO FIC! HOPE YOU ENJOY.


Rain was pouring, the sun was shining, it was one of those weird weather days that brought a certain joy to this angel of the Lord. Castiel sat on the bench that was located in the center of a pentagram. This bench was a place no angel nor demon could find him. Long ago Castiel had installed this pentagram to hid him from the outside world, so he could have a place for peace. God of course was not blinded by this spell, nor any pure humans. Castiel had once told the Winchester about this place, if they too ever needed a break. He had warned them though, not to hide here with demons on their tail, Castiel wanted nothing more than to keep peace living throughout this tiny space.

Castiel sat there, listening to Dean praying to him, searching for him, worry about him, but the angel could not bring it in him to move. He had been back for three weeks now, and he hated every moment he spent on this Earth. Penance for his crimes was the only thing the angel seeked, yet the forces around him had other plans for him. He had been ready to stay in purgatory for all of eternity so he would never have another chance to harm any more innocents. Castiel thought he was unfit to walk among the human race, let alone be called an angel of the Lord who he himself had disgraced. As the angel sat on his wooden bench, the rain soaked his being as the sun shined down upon him. Tears fell freely down his check, each tear escaping him had a different reason to fall. A tear was falling for all of the angels he had killed in the war he had began. Humans were sucked into the battle he fought so hard to keep them from, it didn't matter to him if he had killed the humans himself or the foul creatures he had allowed to roam the Earth, a cried a single tear for each and every one of those beautiful creations. Hours had passed before the sun vanished behind the rain clouds and there he sat still, crying tears of remorse. His tears were halting in their tracks as the list of names he had hurt was drawing to an end. The last name on the list was a name Castiel would never cry for. The name on the bottom of his list was to great of a man, to great of a hero to ever find forgiveness in Castiel. Bobby Singer was the only death Castiel could not cry for. The angel knew crying meant sorrow and guilt, but it also was an action that begged for forgiveness, and the fate Bobby Singer had faced because of his actions was something Castiel knew he could never be forgiven for. The man who took him in when his own family betrayed him, the man who thought him how to be human, the man who helped protect the Winchester, the greatest man Castiel had ever known was dead, and he knew it was all his fault.

Memories of Bobby replayed in the angels mind. The rain was still falling, and the guilt was still there, but Castiel was smiling at the memories of the fallen hero. He would have remained in his trace for hours more if it wasn't for a sound that was familiar bringing him back to reality. _Dean. _He though as the Impala's engine was heard coming to a halt. Castiel heard the door open once, then close. He waited for a while and still he sat alone on the bench. His legs were about to push him into a standing position when yet another familiar sound was heard. _Vowrp. Vowrp. _Just that sound alone brought a smile to his tear stained face. "Cas" Dean said now coming to his side, knife at the ready. "What's that?" panic was audible in his voice.

"Do not fear, Dean Winchester." a males voice said from behind the two near the bench. Dean turned around but Castiel remained still. "I am the Doctor, and I am an old friend of Castiel." The man was slowly approaching with his hands in the air.

Dean whispered Cas' name and looked for identification of the stranger. All he got in reply though was the Doctor bending down and looking into his angels face. "hey!" Dean's voice grew louder and the man crouching before Cas looked at him and smiled.

The Doctor returned his eyes back to the angel and spoke in a langue Dean did not recognize. "Here" the Doctor finally said in english. "You have lost faith in yourself old friend, and I understand why. I hope this will help guide you back to a path you are proud to be on. A path that may either lead you back to me, or farther away. I do not know, nor do I care at this moment. All I ask is that you find yourself once again Cassy." He took his left hand and placed it into Castiel's right one. When the man sitting on the bench still stayed silent the Doctor turned to Dean. "Dean Winchester, the righteous man who lead Castiel on the path that led him to where he is now. Proctor him, keep him safe. He needs people who care about him right now, and all he's got is you and me. I will not take him away from the home he has created here, the home he has created with you, but I will take him gladly away from this place if that is what he desires." The Doctor stood up and started to walk away. Dean was now like Castiel, frozen still. " If you ever need me Cassy, you know how to contact me." Dean turned around just in time to see a blue police box vanish with the same _vowrp vowrp _sound as before.

After a moment Dean looked down at Castiel and took the same position the Doctor had. Dean knew something was wrong with his angel, but he never thought it was lack of faith. The strange Doctor is a topic Dean would bring up another time, but now he took Castiels right hand and gently pried open his fingers. There, before his eyes, was the amulet Castiel had taken from him many years ago, before the apcolopes swallowed them whole. A smile filled Deans face, tears slipping from his eyes and he closed the angels fingers around the amulet once more. If the stranger thought Dean's old amulet would help Cas, then Dean wouldn't take it away. Dean sat beside Castiel in the rain for hours before the angel slowly moved his head and looked at Dean. "I killed angels, my family, I killed humans, I killed innocents who did no harm. I brought the Leviathans to Earth, and it is because of my actions that Bobby is gone." Dean was taken aback, he had never seen his angel show so much emotion, let alone actual tears. Dean knew not what to do, so he did the only thing he was good at. He stood up and grabbed Castiel's left hand.

"Come on." said Dean. "Let's get you home." Castiel allowed more tears to escape his eyes, pain was evident on his face. "You once said you would find a way to redeem yourself to me." Dean spoke gently has he helped Castiel to his feet. "Cas, you stupid angel. You already have. When you took all of Sam's crazy into your head, when you stayed in purgatory simply because you didn't want to hurt another living soul who didn't deserve it. I am the reason you fell Cas, I put you in the position you were in and I'm sorry. You redeemed yourself to me Cas, now I hope you'll give me a chance to redeem myself to you."

Castiel was walking beside Dean back to the Impala. "You do not need to redeem yourself to me." The angel spoke quietly. "You did nothing wrong Dean, why would you think you-"

Dean opened the passenger side door for his angel and helped him sit, cutting him off mid-sentence. "I'm sorry I didn't stand behind you the one time you asked." Nothing more was said as the Impala was giving transport to the two of them. Castiel slowly unwrapped his fingers and placed the amulet around his neck. Dean smiled at the motion and after a while he looked over at his passenger. The angel who never got a break, never complained, never slept, was fast asleep with a small smile on his face.


End file.
